


Distraction

by GothieCakes



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: .... enjoy pfft, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also because theres not enough maxwil porns out there, idk what else to tag .... pwp smut i wrote because i was bored... enjoy., kind of slutty wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell can't stop thinking about the cute scientist in the other room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Maxwell tried to make his glances seem unknown to the other. Trying his best to stare from afar-- never touch him and drop hints that he wanted to fuck him senseless. Wilson would brush it off as simple flirting, smile, then walk away to look over his experiments.

He would try and concentrate on his work but everything about him was beyond distracting… 

 

Maxwell stared at the beakers and chemicals in front of him and sighed deeply looking to see if a certain raven haired boy was watching him from the door. Well.. At least he wished he was. The older was flustered, his feeling for the other were beyond... And just looking at him wasn't good enough. He wanted to pull his hair, make him moan, fuck him until he was begging for more... 

Maxwell groaned and dropped his head into his hands figuring he should let off some steam before his sexually frustrated self did something he would regret.

He didn't bother to check the door as he leaned back in his chair and started to unzip his jeans stroking himself over the harsh fabric, sucking in a breath as he worked himself. Spreading his legs wider as he let out quiet moans trying not to alert the other... Even though he would love if he got to see this, his thoughts soon got lewd. Wilson sucking him off under his worktable, Maxwell coming in his hair and all over his face... He started to speed up his pace, precome leaking down onto his fingers. One of his thoughts was even lewder .. Wilson stretching himself open for him moaning and gasping as he did so... Maxwell pushing his hard cock into him, stretching him open even further. Wilson grasping and scratching at his back, moaning like a total slut as he pushed himself further down onto his length letting out a gasp of pleasure as he felt Maxwell release his hot seed inside him.

 

"Mmh..." He opened his eyes, broken out of his 'daydream' looking down to his hand, now sticky and dripping with come. He felt sheepish as grabbed a towel on his desk to clean himself off, he fixed his jeans to look somewhat presentable and started off into the living room.

 

-

 

Wilson had heard Maxwell moaning from his office groaning and the rustling of clothing... It was cute how he thought he was being quiet. The past couple months, Wilson would of been a fool to not notice Maxwell's eyes on his back, the flirty attitude... The way Maxwell called his name as he came. He licked his lips and pawed over the bulge forming in his pants. 

 

He hoped he would come out and see him getting off, maybe it would give him something to think about next time he did. He slipped his hand into his pants pulling out his hard length and started to move, bucking his hips up into his hand, letting loud moans escape his lips as he heard heavy footsteps walking his way.  

"Mm... Oh god..." He threw his head back and shut his eyes right as he heard the footsteps stop, feeling precome start to drip out of his slit making loud wet noises as he thrusted up into his hand. The thought that Maxwell was watching him, turned him on even more... He deserved a treat for being so good with him. Wilson let out a few more shaky moans and gave one last thrust before coming into his closed fist. Opening his eyes he made sure to stare right into Maxwell's dark eyes as he brought his hand up to slowly lick the cum off, sucking on each finger until they were clean. He saw the flustered look on Maxwell's face and smirked pushing his pants down to his feet and opening his legs to him,

"You wanna fuck?" He said followed by a laugh, "It's been awhile since I got fucked by someone as pretty as you" he stopped and let out a pleased hum as be heard Maxwell

start to walk his way, bringing a hand down to his tight hole starting to work a few fingers in and scissoring them before pulling out. The taller was already positioned before him, tip of his cock at his entrance, pushing in and earning a pleased moan from Wilson.

"Ahhh... God it's been a while" as Maxwell thrusted into him he groaned resting his arms onto his shoulders, leaning up to whisper in his ear

"I'm not going to break you know.." He licked the shell of his ear, "you can be rougher... I can take it..."

Maxwell quickened his pace, digging his nails into his hips and moving deep inside him,

"I'm gonna come..." Wilson smirked and started to work at his own erection,

"Mhm... Don't pull out, I want it inside me..." He gasped feeling Maxwell

plow inside him warm ropes of cum shooting up into him as he gave one last thrust. Maxwell

worked at Wilson’s hard member giving a few pumps before he moaned and came soon after.

 

"Ohh... this feels nice..." He leaned his head back enjoying the feeling of cum dripping down his spent thighs as Maxwell slowly pulled out.

Maxwell looked down at the other in awe, god he was beautiful. Even better after he had his cock inside him.    
"We should do this again." Wilson nodded and brought his hand down to catch some of the cum dripping out of him, licking over his fingers like they were A treat.

"Of course... How about now, or were you too busy daydreaming about fucking me in your office?" Wilson licked his lips, "if you were.... how about we make it a reality?"

Maxwell swallowed and nodded,

"Mmm, please...." He leaned down and kissed him as a conformation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not very experienced in writing porn, but my friend kind of told me I should post this because it was good.... welp I hope you guys enjoyed anyway!!  
> Comments, Kudos and reviews are always appreciated.  
> Follow my twitter and tumblr here: http://tallgothredgoth.tumblr.com/ , https://twitter.com/nnoites i take fic requests on both of those accounts, just @ me or send an ask ;w;  
> Also.... I have another Maxwil story on the way as well as another Legacy Of kain fic, so be on the lookout for those !!


End file.
